narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatsumomo Aisu
Hatsumomo is a member of the Aisu clan, and was next in line to rule the Kingdom of Yuki (Okoku no Yuki). During the war, she gained the title Yuko no Majo. Background Hatsumomo reigned from a clan who had the ability to manipulate ice and snow. This clan was not a clan of shinobi, in fact the clan and the village they lived in was said to be a myth. The village itself was more like a kingdom, existing thousands of years before shinobi clans. This land recieved harsh winters, but calm springs and summers. Hatsumomo's clan, known as the Aisu clan ruled over the kingdom, known as Okoku no Yuki (Kingdom of Snow). During the reign of the Aisu clan, rule was passed down from generation to generation and beginning to warring states era in the shinobi world, Hatsumomo and her idential twin brother, Tatsumomo, were in line to rule the kingdom. With their kingdom being kept a secret, they did not delve in the worries of the shinobi war, however, until their kingdom was discovered by that of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki clan, believing thier kingdom a myth, sensed their strong power force, and therefore, saw the Okaku no Yuki as an enemy kingdom. The residence living there were not shinobi, therefore could not defend themselves against the Uzuamki clans harsh attacks. The Aisu clan however, defended their residence to the death, proving to be a tough match for the Uzuamki clan. However, the Aisu clan was nearly wiped out, and the surving members fled. Okoku no Yuki, was no more. Hatsumomo and her brother, Tatsumomo barely escaped with their life and went into hiding, however, during the ordeals and the troubles of the war, Tatsumomo was killed. Hatsumomo then continued on life by herself, untils he met a young shinobi by the name of Usagi Senju. Usagi, who was familiar with magic, was able to realte to Hatsumomo, warning her not to let the Senju clan know of her abilities. During this time, Hatsumomo stayed with Usagi, and allowed Usagi to teach her techniques. Together, the two fought in the war and made a powerful duo. Unluckly, like Usagi who was known as Usagi no Majo, Hatsumomo gained the title, Hatsumomo Yuki no Majo, translating into Hatsumomo, the Snow Witch, for her ability to create snow and ice. Hatsumomo stayed in the village until the founding era and after an ill fated romance with Tobirama Senju, who was hurt because of Hatsumomo. Hatsumomo left, and found Usagi again. Usagi, granting her the gift of youth, allowed Hatsumomo to stay as a worker within her in. Personality Hatsumomo is very distant towards those, and she is often very untrusting. After the death and loss of her kingdom and loved ones, she doesn't trust those around her. She was seen very harsh and snappy towards Tobirama Senju, and due to the injury she inflicted on him after an accident, his view on her changed, leaving her to loathe those in the village. To those she knows however, she can be kind, loving and gentle. This is seen when she meets Sasori as a child, seeing his innocence and his resembelence to her brother in personality. Appearance The Aisu clan members were known to either have white hair or blue hair. Hatsumomo had dark blue hair, and pale skin. Her eyes are green and she usually wears violet make up and red lipstick. While in her kingdom, she would wear a long palce blue lace dress with elbow length white gloves. Her hair was either braided or tied in a bun. Over the dress, she would wear a dark blue dress coat. After the destruction of her kingdom, she dressed in black chinese style garb, with baggy pants underneath, and black silk golves. Her hair mostly flows and she has a red poinceta to keep her bangs from her face. Abilities Before meeting Usagi, and gaining the title Yuki no Majo, the only ability Hatsumomo had was the ability to manipulate snow and ice, freezing things and creating snow. She wasn't a shinobi, and she didn't have full control over that ability. However, after the destruction of her home and meeting Usagi, she was taught not only how to control her ability, but various ninjutsu, including the ice crystal release, and water release. Both she and Usagi became renown shinobi, however, due to their means of achieving their abilties, were titled Majo's, witches Meeting Sasori As Hatsumomo loved to travel, she one day stumbled upon the Sand village where she met, and became friends with a young boy by the name of Sasori. Because he was a child, a child going through tragedy, Hatsumomo saw innocence within him and in turn, had no fear showing him her ability. Sasori, was immediately interested, enjoying the small sculptures she made with her ice. He saw this as a form of art, and in turn, ended up growing a small crush for Hatsumomo. He would follow her around, and ask her to make him things such as Ice cream, or ice toys. He knew they would always melt, and used this as a way to draw her back. Hatsumomo could tell that Sasori was very lonely, and would always be there to attempt to make him happy. She enjoyed his talk about puppets and even aided in making him an ice doll. Feeling a new purpose about her life, Hatsumomo stayed in Suna for a while, becoming friends with Chiyo. Chiyo thanked Hatsumomo for being Sasori's friend, despite the fact that she was years older than him. Over time, the two became close and had a nice friendship. Things changed when Sasori became distant from both of them in his youth, and as he grew. As close as he and Hatsumomo were, he still began to drift away. Hatsumomo, concerned for Sasori, began to voice her worries for Chiyo. The two attempted to reach out to him, but he left Suna before they could. Hatsumomo wanted to stay and help a broken Chiyo, but Chiyo told her to go, and not to waste her life attempting to make her feel better. She believed the old spirit of Sasori existed in Hatsmomo, therefore would rather have her happy, than feeling sympathy. Part One Hatsumomo doesn't serve a grand purpose in part one, she only opens a small Tea Shop in Konoha during this time, catches the interest of Ebisu. Being nomadic however, she leaves the village. In her travels, she meets Sasori again, who is older and also in the Akatsuki organization. Not wanting to mix up with that organization, she only bids Sasori good luck. Part II During her travels, Hatsumomo learned of the dissapearnce of Gaara, interested, she decided to dive into the progress of the Gaara Rescue mission. Shortly after, she learned of Sasori's death and sought his body. Finding him where Sakura and Chiyo left him, she took his body, surprised to figure out he was a puppet, and brought him to Usagi. Performing her ritual and taking years from her own life span, she granted him not only life, but she turned him human. To conceal his identity, Usagi turned his hair white, and gave him the same ability Hatsumomo had. His alias is now, Tatsumomo. Sasori, continued his art of puppet making, but due to his new life style and not having to follow the orders of the Akatsuki, he is now laid back and assists Hatsumomo in her Tea Shop. Hatsumomo mourned for Chiyo during these times, since she felt a strong connection towards the woman, however, Sasori reminds Hatsumomo of her old friend, so it is not hard to get by. Fourth Shinobi War Sasori and Hatumomo lived seldomely and quielty during the time after his death and the events leading up to the war. They had strict views on the war, the simply did not care about it, nor did they care for the shinobi. Hatsumomo's views on shinobi had been crushed long ago, she simple cared about Sasori helping her manage her tea shop. (more to come) Concept and Developement Hatsumomo's ability was created while I was looking up different style of Chinese Martial arts, most importantly, the ''Baguazhang. ''This style is simmilar to the hyuga style. Applying her movement and the movements of this style, I decided that she would not have the kekkei genkai to control water, ice and snow, but the ability, as it differs her from a shinobi. Her ability is an extension of her body. Hatsumomo is orginally an OC created by me, for the Finder Series. She is part chinese, and serves the Liu household in her youth. Trivia *Hatsumomo's love interest is Sasori, as she asks Usagi to grant him the gift of life after he is killed by Chiyo. *Hatsumomo wishes to bring her Kingdom back to its full glory. *Hatsumomo enjoys making Tea and critiquing Sasori's art. *Hatsumomo enjoys singing and sight seeing. *Hatsumomo means, first peach, as she was the first child born from her mother. Her brother's name was Tatsumomo, translating to Honorable Peach. Reference Hatsumomo belongs to me, Yamiga and so do all but one of the pictures. I want to credit IISabakuNoKazuyoll, from deviant art, for drawing the second picture of Hatsu. Category:DRAFT